<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me hard in the pouring rain by challaudaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257693">kiss me hard in the pouring rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku'>challaudaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>day 14, auction 1, born to die by lana del rey (430 words by gdocs)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me hard in the pouring rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s raining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bucky says, before Steve even says anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be outside for </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> five minutes,” Steve tells Bucky. It takes everything in him to not pout at Bucky, because he knows that’s an immature thing to do. Still, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> like pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do y’know what could happen in those five minutes?” Bucky asks, and Steve waits because he knows that Bucky’s going to answer his own question, whether Steve wants him to or not. “You could get soaked and then that water will seep into you and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then you’ll get sick and die of pneumonia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I could also drown in the rain,” Steve says, resisting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> big urge to roll his eyes. “Just because something </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen doesn’t mean it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we don’t take that chance?” Bucky says, backing away from the window. “I’ll get you extra blankets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve purses his lips because he was really hoping to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He loves Bucky, he loves the Barnes family, but he had wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you come with me?” Steve suggests as Bucky comes back. He’s still looking out the window, and it doesn’t look like the rain is letting up at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you didn’t go out?” Bucky suggests, his arms full of blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll make you feel better about me leaving,” Steve points out, because he knows it’s true. “And it’ll make me feel better because I’m going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky closes his eyes for a second, breathing in a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he says, sounding displeased about it. Steve grins, because he had thought he would have to argue more about it. “But you’re wearing my jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, despite him wearing Bucky’s too big jacket, Steve is soaked to his core. He’s not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky this, because Bucky will lord it over him forever, but Bucky was right. He’s freezing. He’s probably going to wake up with a cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he’s with Bucky, and they’re almost to Steve’s apartment, so it’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, just because he can — it’s dark outside and they’re alone — Steve reaches over and grabs Bucky’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looks down and Steve can tell that he tenses for a moment, but Steve gives his hand a little squeeze and Bucky relaxes. They don’t talk for the entire walk home, but when they arrive at Steve’s house Bucky hesitates in the light of the streetlight before taking Steve’s face in his hand and kissing him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s worth the cold Steve’s gonna get.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>day 14, auction 1, born to die by lana del rey (430 words by gdocs)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>